Against All Odds
by Lady Gilrean Treebane
Summary: Maeglin, a rogue elf, has launched an attack on the elven kingdoms. Legolas goes to Gondor to ask Aragorn for help. Rape and Torture in later Chapters. Some AL slash
1. Chapter one

Against All Odds by Gilrean

* * *

Disclaimer: All lord of the Rings Characters, Places, Events, Races, ECT. Belong to Tolkien and not to me.

Warning- A/L Slash and rape in later chapters. Do not like it. Do not read it. Simple as that.

Rated R for rape, violence, and some lemony stuff in later chapters

Story takes place After RotK. Arwen conveniently never existed and so Aragorn is the unmarried King of Gondor.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Milord, you have a visitor."

"Hmm?" The King of Gondor from the book he had been reading. "Well, who is it?"

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, sire. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Send him in."

The servant left the throne room and entered again moments with a blonde haired elven prince.

Aragorn rose to greet his friend. "Legolas," he said smiling as he embraced the elf. "It is good to see you again mellon nín. How was your adventure with Gimli?"

Aragorn led the way to a table with a few chairs. Servants came and brought a tankard of ale for each of them.

"Oh it had its ups and downs." Legolas replied smiling as he sat down.

Aragorn laughed. "I can imagine. So what brings you so far from home, my friend?"

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" Legolas said still smiling. Then he became serious. "Actually I had come to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? And what kind of a favor might that be?" Aragorn said curiously.

"Well we have been having some problems with strands of orcs on our borders lately. There have been too much for us to handle alone. I had come to ask for your help." Legolas explained.

"Well of course we will help but I am curious as to why you have not asked Rivendell or Lothlorien first as they are both closer to your borders than Gondor."

"We have sent messengers to both kingdoms but our messengers have not returned. I believe that whoever is sending the orcs does not wish for the kingdoms of the elves to unite."

"What do you mean 'whoever if sending the orcs?' You think that someone is behind the attacks?" Aragorn asked clearly surprised.

"Yes. I am nearly certain. The orcs are too organized to be acting on their own. We suspect that it is the doing of a rogue elf by the name of Maeglin. He had been sentenced to death years ago and escaped. Before he got away he swore he would have revenge on us on; on all elves."

"What was he sentenced for?"

"Oh, a multitude of things, all of which too gruesome to be mentioned." Legolas replied a disgusted look upon his face.

"But why would he choose orcs to attack with? I thought all elves hated orcs."

"Orcs were Elves once, you know. They were tortured and became orcs. I met Maeglin once and I can assure you that the torturing of elves into orcs would please him greatly. Besides, with what else could he attack? There are too few elves who would follow him and I doubt he could gain the support of men of any race."

"That is true. Well I will need some time to gather my men and make the city ready for my departure. I will have a room prepared for you and you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Really? Then you will help?" Legolas said.

"Of course Legolas. What would you have expected me to do, mellon nín?" Aragorn said with a smile.

"Hannon le Aragorn." Legolas replied his voice full of gratitude.

* * *

Elvish Translations

mellon nín – my friend

hannon le – I thank thee

Well there's the first chapter hope you all liked it. Read and Review! The faster you all review the more inclined to put up the next chapter I am.


	2. Chapter two

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long but I had a bad case of writer's block and it just lifted like yesterday. Since then I have been writing furiously to get this done for you guys. Thank you to all your reviews! Without them, I really would have been stuck and probably would not have even gotten this done. Anyway, let us get to the chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. It is all Tolkien's.

* * *

Against All Odds- Chapter 2

* * *

Later that evening, Legolas looked around the room Aragorn had provided for him. It was obviously one of the nicer rooms in the Citadel. It was large and had its own private bath. The bed was huge and comfortable.

Just as Legolas decided he would take a bath, there came a knock at the door.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said from behind the door.

"Come in' Legolas replied.

The door opened and Aragorn stepped inside. "I was just passing by and thought I would look in on you. I hope you are finding everything to your liking."

"Oh yes. Thank you," Legolas Replied. "The room is wonderful."

"I am glad you enjoy it." Aragorn said. He turned to leave but hesitated. "Legolas, do you think that we may need Rohan's help as well as Gondor's to defeat Maeglin?"

"I am sure Gondor can crush Maeglin's forces easily." Legolas replied.

"But if Mirkwood cannot hold the orcs off alone and neither Lothlorien nor Rivendell have pledged their help, can it hurt to have Rohan help us?"

"I am sure Gondor can handle it alone. Besides I doubt Rohan would come to the aid of Mirkwood. We have done nothing to help them after all."

"They would help if I asked it of them. Éomer would come to you aid. Not all the races of Middle Earth are as selfish as elves can be.'

"Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"Well not you, specifically, but you must admit, Legolas, your kind do tend to be a bit self centered."

"Call for Rohan if you wish, O King, but do not hope for their help." Legolas said bitterly.

"Well I am sorry if I have bothered you, Legolas." Aragorn said. He turned and once again began to leave.

"Aragorn, wait!" Legolas said quickly. "Forgive me I was wrong to loose my temper."

Aragorn sighed. "It is alright Legolas. I know how hot headed you elves can get.' He said with a smile. "I had best be on my way. It is getting late." Aragorn exited the room and headed for his own.

* * *

Darn I thought this would have been longer than it actually is. I must write big cause this is a page shorter then when I wrote it. (And I did not change anything!) Anyway R&R please!


	3. Chapter three

Hey, back again! This time only after a short delay! Thanks to those of you who review my story. Your reviews are what make me continue! However, I do have one thing to say. This is slash – well not quite yet but it is getting there! – so if you do not like it please do not read it and give me a review that simply says and I quote "I don't like slash." I mean if you do not like slash then why the hell are you reading this to begin with! Thanks I am done. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Legolas awoke just as the sun was rising. Though it was still early, Minas Tirith was already bustling with activity. Legolas stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the city. 

It seemed Aragorn had already sent out an order for his men to assemble. Already, there was a great number of soldiers gathered and waiting to be told what was going on.

_Brilliant! This is going exactly as I had planned._ Legolas thought. _I will lure the bulk of Gondor away and once they have gotten far enough away, Maeglin will slip in from Mordor. There will be nothing to stop him from taking the Grey City! It will fall to ruin and the men of Gondor with it! Of course Aragorn will be saved... to be my slave!_

"By sunset there will be four times as many men and we will depart the following morning." Aragorn said, coming to stand beside Legolas at the balcony.

Legolas jumped, so lost in his own thoughts that he had not heard Aragorn approach. He silently scolded himself for being so careless. "Aragorn!"

"Pardon me if I surprised you, mellon nîn. It was not my intent." Aragorn responded. "I merely wanted to wish you good morning and tell you that breakfast will be ready in the main dining hall in approximately one hour. If you care to attend..."

"Oh yes thank you." Legolas replied distractedly.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted this morning, mellon nîn." Aragorn said his voice full of concern for his friend. Though Aragorn had been raised with elves, it was still rare when he was able to surprise one.

"No, no I'm fine, Aragorn, just thinking about... things." Legolas replied.

"You are worried about your homeland, are you not?" Aragorn said." Well worry no more, for the men of Gondor are strong and we will defeat this Maeglin and his evil army!" Aragorn left the balcony and exited Legolas' room.

"I'd not be so confident, Kind of Gondor." Legolas said quietly as Aragorn closed the door behind him.

* * *

I know I know its way too short but sometimes it's best to end a chapter early then to continue and make it sound awkward. I hope that I have totally gotten over this dose of writers block and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks! Continue to Read and Review!! 


	4. Reviews!

Ok the next chapter is coming soon but I need just a little bit more time so I'm going to reply to all your wonderful replies and hopefully have the next chapter up before Thanksgiving break (November 25-29 for me) is over

Bradleigh- Glad you like my story. Their relationship's going to get even odder as you can probably guess

Mr. Sexy Eyebrows – Glad you liked it!

Paralyx- So glad you liked it and do you think my dialog was that good?

Jadesaber- Glad you liked and I love the A/L pairing as well (which is why I write it) I just can't picture any other pairing now. My friends think I'm crazy but that's ok

Qwe – Glad you liked!

Jadia – Thanks I'm glad you liked!

Ak-stinger - Glad you liked it!

Legolas19- Thanks I'm glad you liked it

Rogue641- I'm glad you liked it!

Gemini969 – Thanks glad ya liked!

Elitenschwein – (wow that's a weird name no offense) Yeah I know it is a weird twist. I've never read anything like it either and it wasn't originally part of the story but after a writers block it just hit me as something interesting (which has made me want to write which is a very good thing ) and though my friends hate me for it I hope I can pull it off.

Yap- So glad you liked and very glad you stumbled upon it! Ya know I looked up the word colloquialisms and I still don't know what it means

Thanks to Everyone who replied and the next chapter should be up very very soon! I promise!!


	5. Chapter Four

Later that day, Legolas went out for a walk to see the city. The last time he had been here, he had been too busy to notice much and the grey city had improved greatly during Aragorn's rule. Aragorn had offered him a guide to take him around the city but Legolas had declined.

He walked down a street and soon found himself pulled into a side alley. His first reaction was to fight to get away but he was soon relieved to find he recognized his assailant. It was an elf dressed in dark clothes and with a hood over his head. "Well?" the elf asked impatiently.

"Everything is going exactly as planned." Legolas said casually "Mablung, did you really have any doubt?"

"We were afraid that this one might not have been swayed so easily." Mablung replied. "He was one whom the Dark Lord feared greatly."

"The Dark Lord did not have _me_ on his side now did he?" Legolas said arrogantly.

"No, I suppose he did not. However…" Mablung began.

"However, I do not think we should be speaking so openly in a place such as this. Do you wish to be overheard and have everything be spoiled?" Legolas interrupted.

Mablung sighed. "You are right. Do you have a message you wish me to convey to Lord Maeglin?"

"Tell him that all is going as planned and Gondor is being emptied. The Grey city will soon be ours." Legolas turned and left the alleyway to continue his self-tour. A few minutes later Maeglin too left in the opposite direction.

They were unaware that they had been overheard by a young boy, who ran immediately to inform the king.

* * *

Legolas had just gotten back to his room when a knock came at his door. "Prince Legolas? The king wishes to speak with you." A servant said from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I will speak with him in a short while. I have just gotten back after all." Legolas replied.

"But milord, King Aragorn says it is urgent and he must speak with you immediately." The servant replied.

"Well, tell him whatever it is can wait." Legolas said in an annoyed tone. "He probably just wants to show me how many troops he's gathered already," He muttered under his breath.

"But milord! It is a matter of up most importance!"

Legolas sighed and opened the door. "You are not going to leave me alone unless I speak with him, are you?"

The servant shook his head 'no'

Legolas sighed again. "Fine then I will go."

"This way sir." The servant led the way to the throne room where Aragorn sat talking to a young boy.

"Well Aragorn? What is so urgent that I was summoned not 5 minutes after I returned from my tour of the city?" Legolas asked.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but I thought you would like to know that this boy here has accused you of plotting to destroy Gondor."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes he did. He says he overheard you speaking to another about just such a topic."

"He must have been mistaken."

"That is what I believed as well but he was quite distressed so I thought I would hear what you had to say about it before dismissing him."

"Well if that is all, I believe I will turn in for the night."

"Yes I suppose you should. We will be leaving at day break tomorrow." Aragorn said. "Guards please escort this young man out of the citadel."

* * *

As promised, I just finished this chapter just before the end of Thanksgiving break! Enjoy!


End file.
